Prologue: The Jinki Fragments
Prologue: The Jinki Fragments serves as the beginning events that occur in Part V. Overture of the God Vessel: Part One Three years have passed since the second Reikai war, and Seireitou and Raian have retired from the on-battle situations, instead finding solace within their respective positions. Kamui has obtained the position of Leader of the Seijin Council. The Reikaitei were starting talks of continued peace, placing the blame on the criminal organization, Akirakyū. The Start of Something Minato Kuramoto is introduced, waking up in his bed. He ponders of a strange dream he had the night before, but dismisses it as merely a dream and prepares the morning ritual of bathing and dressing. After school, Minato walks down the street where he is confronted by his best friend, Hotaka Kujiyama. Hotaka asks if Minato plans to head to his Taekwondo school, which Minato confirms with a nod. Before long, Hotaka leaves as Minato approaches the door of the Kawahiru Dojang, opening the door to see the students sparring in class. Minato heads to the front desk, and bows to the man standing behind it, addressing him as Kawahiru-hanshi. Seireitou eyes the young man, noting that he's late for the fourth time this week. Minato nods silently as he heads upstairs to change into his uniform. Night then approached, as Minato bowed to Seireitou, wishing the latter a goodnight. He then took his leave, noting how cold the air was tonight. As he began walking home, he felt a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. Looking up, he noted a massive black hole in the sky. He then recalls this occurring in his dream, as he falls on his back. Out steps a man with long black hair and a striking grin, looking down. Confirming to himself that it must be the target, the man flashes away, reappearing near Minato on the cement. The man addresses himself as Sao Jiang, and proceeds to ask Minato come with him, calling him a "Jinki Fragment". Confused by why he called him that, Minato stands up and states that he has no idea what Sao Jiang is talking about. Sao Jiang then takes a step forward, as Minato feels some force push him down on his feet. As Sao Jiang nears, a voice from afar calls out to him. Sao Jiang sneers as he notes Seireitou's arrival. Darkness Returns: Seireitou Kawahiru vs Sao Jiang Seireitou belays a smile, as Minato's eyes widen, also noting the change in his grandmaster's clothing. Sao Jiang questions how a former Seijin Grandmaster would be "here, with mortal scum." Seireitou placed his hand on his sword's handle, retorting that Sao Jiang is also mortal. With that, Sao Jiang begins to laugh heavily, ripping his uniform where his chest is in defiance. He reveals a Hōgyoku implanted inside his chest, saying that he is now immortal, and above all others. Under his breath, Seireitou questions where he obtained that, his eyes slightly widened by surprise. Sao Jiang then materializes a blade in his hand and charges at Seireitou. The two clash swords, and to Sao Jiang's surprise, Seireitou grins and uses his middle finger to flick Sao Jiang's own arm, which has the affect of sending the latter straight through the concrete. As Sao Jiang rises back up, Seireitou appears in front of him and swings his Zanpakutō down on him. However, Sao Jiang dodges and the force of the blow destroys much of the rubble below them. Minato watches in disbelief, his mind zipping through questions on what was happening, leaving him speechless. Sao Jiang swung his blade from the side, as Seireitou jumped over it, crouching in mid-air as he swung his blade downwards in order to build momentum. Seireitou acted in defiance, spinning his body around as he spin-kicked Sao Jiang in his head, sending him flying for a building. However, it did little good, as Sao Jiang rose from the destruction, speeding toward Seireitou as he slashed his blade down. The two then clashed, but this lasted for a mere moment, as Sao Jiang swung his weight to the left, causing Seireitou to lean slightly to the right. Sao Jiang held out his right hand, surprising the silver-haired man as he summoned another blade to his hand. Stating that Seireitou was finished, Sao Jiang proceeded to decapitate him. However, it is met with resistance as a long katana blade stopped the attack. Seireitou and Sao Jiang turn their attention to Captain of the Tenth Division, Rangiku Matsumoto, as the blade came from her Zanpakutō. Using this chance, Seireitou kneed Sao Jiang in his stomach, and sent him flying toward the same destroyed buildings. Seireitou smirked at her arrival, stating that the Soul Society took too long in responding. Rangiku retorts that it wasn't her fault, and comically stepped on Seireitou's foot, causing the latter to grab it in pain. Rangiku then stated that the Tenth Division and the Second Division was sent to respond to the strange spiritual energy tracked in Karakura Town. The two are then met by Kūkai Shibara, Captain of the Second Division. The three quickly widen their eyes, looking over to see Sao Jiang rising from his ruins, in his new form. Seireitou bent down to one knee, and smirked, noting that Sao Jiang looks ugly. He then looked to both Rangiku and Kūkai, telling them to follow his lead. Minato then interupts, asking them what is going on, and what happened to Sao Jiang. Seireitou explains that he'd tell him later, and then charges in. Both Seireitou and Sao Jiang clash blades, undergoing a montage of strikes and dodges. Seireitou then swung his blade down, stopping half-way, as he rose his leg up, kicking Sao Jiang's blade out of his hands. The blade flew upwards, Kūkai grabbing it as he somersaulted through the sky. Sao Jiang attempted to regain his balace, as Seireitou called out to Rangiku, who activated her Zanpakutō Haineko. The blade extended from its dust form, and stabbed through the unsuspecting Sao Jiang through the chest, as the Hōgyoku flew outwards. On the otherside, Kūkai caught the Hōgyoku as Sao Jiang began to revert back to his former self. Seireitou then states that if they were even a moment later, Sao Jiang might have attained immortality, as the former moves in and slashes down on Sao Jiang. Sao Jiang then smirked, jumping back. Seireitou narrowed his eyes, questioning Sao Jiang on clearing the distance. The latter then smiled, stating that he merely wanted to confirm the Jinki Fragment's location. He began to glow with a dark light as he disappeared from sight. Stalking Shadows Seireitou turned to Kūkai and Rangiku, asking them if they could get the research and development division to analyze the structure of this Hōgyoku. Rangiku then smacked Seireitou in the back of the head, stating clearly that he shouldn't be giving them orders. Kūkai, amused by their actions, then confirmed Seireitou's request as he opened the Senkaimon for the two Captains to leave. Seireitou then turned to Minato, who was silently watching the events unfold. The silver-haired man gave a small smirk, asking if Minato would come with him back to the Dojang. Once they returned, Seireitou began to explain the nature of Shinigami and the Soul Society, and then went on to explain the events of the second Reikai war that occurred in that world, and to who the man that attacked him was. Still attempting to piece everything together, Minato then asked what the Jinki Fragment was, as Sao Jiang said he was here to capture him. To this, Seireitou shook his head, having no knowledge of what these fragments were. After thinking it through, Seireitou then began to explain that Minato possesses spiritual energy of some unknown sort, and then questions to himself if Minato could possibly have Fullbring. Minato comically questions why Seireitou is staring at him, with Seireitou then childishly waving his arms in respect to innocence. Regaining seriousness, Seireitou asks Minato to report back to the Dojang tomorrow right after school, and to make sure his parents will know he's late tomorrow night. Confused as to why, Minato nods and accepts the request. Elsewhere, Sao Jiang reappeared in a location unknown in relation to the outside world. The black-haired man walked down the hallway, and opened two large doors. On the opposite end of the new room, was a man with glasses and black hair tied in a knot, sitting on what appeared to be a throne. Sao Jiang walked up to the stairs' base leading up to the throne, looking up at him. He explained that he found the location of the Jinki Fragment named Minato, as the man sitting at the throne smiled with satisfaction. The man then looked toward his fingers, and stated that there was only three more to track. Master's Farewell: Shōyō Shakyamuni vs Sōkudo with a grin...]] In a mountainous region, both a elder man with long grey hair and an elder man with black hair face eachother down from opposite pillar rock formations. The elder man addresses the grey-haired man with 'Master Shōyō', as Shōyō narrows his eyes. Shōyō then smiled softly, asking why he was here, addressing the other man as Sōkudo. Smiling softly, Sōkudo explained that he was here to kill Shōyō, in order to cut off the ties between them. Shōyō then laughs loudly, explaining that Sōkudo is still a few thousand years too early to fight him. Sōkudo retorts calmly that if anyone knew Shōyō better, it would be his first student, obviously referring to himself. Sōkudo took out a black orb, which then started to levitate in front of Sōkudo's person. Shōyō drew his Zanpakutō, and released his Ōitsu Raikōse. Sōkudo stood his ground, unfazed by the output of lightning by the blade's release. He then mused that Shōyō is severely underestimating him, as the black orb released a massive black energy burst, which was met with resistance by Shōyō's blade. On the other hand, Shōyō released a lightning burst from his blade, sending the black burst of energy away from his person. Shōyō flashed forward, attempting to cut down Sōkudo with a single strike. However, a barrier was erected at the moment of impact, blocking Shōyō's attack completely. Sōkudo then noted that Shōyō's Zanpakutō is a nuisance, as he snapped his fingers, releasing a red pulse of energy through the area. Shōyō felt his Zanpakutō reseal, as Sōkudo released another burst of energy from the orb, sending Shōyō plummeting toward one of the rock formations. Sōkudo then explained the nature of his Black Hōgyoku, and then stating that he possesses the power to completely negate the powers of Zanpakutō. However, Shōyō sent a Hadō #33: Sōkatsui flying at Sōkudo in defiance, which exploded with the latter's barrier. Shōyō got back on his feet, reiterating that Sōkudo is a thousand years too young to beat him in a fight, and goes on to say that a Zanpakutō is the last thing a Shinigami needs in battle. Shōyō then charges in, thinking back to the moments he trained Seireitou and Kamui. Most of the fight from that point goes unseen, but Sōkudo is later seen standing over a defeated and bloody Shōyō, explaining that Shōyō was in-fact a thousand years too old to fight with Sōkudo. Shōyō loses his ability to breathe, but finds solace in the fact that his other students have become successful people, especially Seireitou. He confirms to himself, and thinks his final thought: "...Become strong. Become strong enough to... protect the ones important to you. Protect yourself. That is my only wish to you, as I step down from the master's seat. Make me proud... Seireitou." Sōkudo feels annoyed at Shōyō's post-mortem smile, and then states that he will make sure Shōyō will have nothing to smile about later on. Elsewhere, a purple-haired man with a brown cloak was watching the moon while sipping his tea. a long-haired woman with silk robes stepped out, asking if Kamui was feeling alright. Kamui notes that he felt something strange in the pit of his soul, and ponders what it could be. Overture of the God Vessel: Part Two Note: The remaining sections below will be shortly summerized, in order to quickly get to the roleplaying aspect of this arc. The writer will probably get back to actually adding details later. Attack on the Seijin Temple Sao Jiang returns, this time possessing five Hōgyoku within his body; two are at his shoulder blades, two are inside his arms, and the fifth is located at his chest. He attacks the temple, only for the Seijin subordinates to respond. Sao Jiang starts killing them off one by one, as his five Hōgyoku all begin to react. Before long, both Lucius Ichimaru and Dante respond to the threat, fighting with Sao Jiang. The latter soon reveals his second transformation, overpowering Dante as Lucius contemplates using Bankai. That moment, Kamui then arrives. Rematch: Madara "Kamui" Kawahiru vs Sao Jiang Kamui and Sao Jiang fight, with Sao Jiang revealing the full extent of his new Hōgyoku form. As Kamui attempts to use Shinbyeong, he notices how Shinbyeong is attempting to avoid direct combat, instead using its hypnosis to protect Kamui. Before long, Kamui is backed into a corner as Sao Jiang attempts to kill him. Seireitou then appears, blocking the "final" strike with his blade, stating that he got there just in time. Minato is also with him, watching from a distance. Minato's Mysterious Power Seireitou activates his Bankai, as Sao Jiang transcends into his third transformation. Kamui quickly notes how much stronger Seireitou's Bankai is, the very energy being emitted being much denser than before. Seireitou is capable of holding his ground for a while, and before long, is able to begin overpowering the Hōgyoku-influenced Sao Jiang. Attempting to protect himself, Sao Jiang finds his way near Minato, threatening to kill him if Seireitou doesn't reseal his Zanpakutō. Out of desperation, Minato feels something strange inside him; desperately wishing to get away from Sao Jiang. A strange spiritual energy emits from Minato's hands, attempting to surround Sao Jiang, but it backfires, and hits Seireitou who is nearby. Seireitou quickly passes out, feeling his energy drained as Minato transforms into a strange white-haired state. Sao Jiang, confused by this event, attempts to move in and kill Minato, but the latter forms white flames from his body, blowing Sao Jiang away. Kamui also stands, preparing to rejoin the fight. Sao Jiang, knowing he's defeated, retreats with his teleportation. Kamui, however, refuses to let him get away, and chases after him. Lucius, carrying a beaten Dante, tells Minato to help bring both Dante and Seireitou to the infirmary. Confronting Sōkudo Kamui chases after whereever he could still feel Sao Jiang's energy, and finds a hidden hole in the ground a ways off from the temple. Entering inside, he finds a massive underground cavern, and runs down the pathway. Once he reaches the end, he finds Sao Jiang standing next to Sōkudo. Kamui questions Sōkudo's identity, but Sōkudo merely responds by having Sao Jiang step forward. Kamui draws Shinbyeong once more, as Sōkudo merely asks why Kamui is trying to kill them. However, Kamui ignores Sōkudo's remarks, and engages Sao Jiang in battle. However, this time, Sao Jiang is able to effortlessly overpower Kamui, and drive him into a wall. Sao Jiang attempts another killing blow, which is stopped this time by Raian Getsueikirite. Raian used his Entenryū to extend his Zanpakutō's blade to protect Kamui from Sao Jiang's attack. Raian steps forward, preparing to use another attack from his Entenryū, but Sōkudo responds by stomping on the ground, sending out a red pulse of energy which canceled Entenryū's power. Raian questions what just happened, as Sōkudo explains his ability to negate Zanpakutō. Raian then attempts to attack with a medley of Kidō, which seems to all hit their mark. However, as the dust clears, Sōkudo is shown to be unharmed. Sōkudo then gestures to Sao Jiang, telling him its time to leave. The former then muses to Raian, telling him to tell Seireitou that his mentor Shōyō was just as foolish, and because of the latter's "foolishness", he was killed. Kamui's eyes widen with anger at the mention of that, as he attempts to charge at Sōkudo, only to be repelled by a barrier. Sōkudo and Sao Jiang leave, and Kamui attempts to chase after them once again. Raian tells him it'd be pointless going after them now, and that they would be better served helping with the unconscious Seireitou. Kamui tells Raian that he serves no purpose remaining with the Seijin now, calling his Zanpakutō pitiful, as he disappears from Raian's senses. Raian notes that Kamui's too mysterious for his own good, musing to himself that half the time, he probably doesn't even know what he's doing. Remaining Events * Seireitou was knocked into a coma by Minato's Fullbring. * Saori had been at Seireitou's bedside. * During which time, Kamui obtains the Bakkōtō Kangshimu. * Minato, Saori, and Raian learn of the Jinki Fragments and their history involving Master Mūi from a visiting Tsuyuri, who also tells them the truth behind Kamui's Shinbyeong. She also warns them of Mūkade. * Kamui allies with Hyōra and c:bleachfanfiction: * Kamui is seen wearing the Kawahiru Heirloom on his back, and is presumed to have joined forces with Sōkudo, but the details of which are unclear. From here, this story will be roleplayed.